Monochromatic
by Z0mbiKitty
Summary: For every action, there is a reaction. When Max is given the gift of reversing time, Alexis was cursed with being immune to the shifts and her mind can only take so much change at a time. (Slightly AU, possible plot changes from game) *Spoilers to those who haven't played through entire game yet*
1. Chapter 1

"Alexis," the young teacher called out to the girl who seemed lost in thought with her gaze out the window. She snapped her head to the front of the classroom where he leaned with his arms crossed on his desk.

"U-uh, sorry, I-"

"Please. If there is something more interesting outside than what I'm teaching, do tell," he looked at her as if to be waiting for a response.

"Not at all, Mr. Jefferson. I apologize, really. I-I love your class," she babbled as the bell to the next class rang. He gave her a look and straightened himself as he told the class about the photo contest that he encouraged everyone to enter.

Alexis was your typical art student- Edgy style, hair that changed like a chameleon, and of course the talent of being an artist. She was on the quiet side, keeping mostly to herself until she got back to her dorm room where she kept in touch with old friends through social media and gaming consoles. It wasn't that she was shy, she just never felt like speaking unless she had something to say.

Partying was never really her thing, but on occasion she would be invited to Vortex Club parties. That entire "club" was filled with people she didn't particularly care for.

Lately she's been feeling stressed out with all the assignments from her classes and takes advantage of the time she can get to just do nothing, even if it is in a certain photography class. In her defense, he was just going over information that she already knew.

She walked herself to the cafeteria, excited that it was finally her lunch period. She kind of hated it since she sat at a table of people she barely spoke to, but she manages to get through it everyday. Sometimes they include her, usually when they want input from a stranger about something stupid. For example; If a guy wore this or that, would he still be fuckable? Stupid things.

Coming to lunch seemed to get progressively different with each passing day. Her table was next to the table which the typical popular group sat. Nathan, the guy who wore fancy blazers that probably cost more than the price of all her clothes combined, was usually the life of the table. Not that she cared, but she noticed him changing more and more.

She usually took her time of solitude to study faces and try and sneak a sketch or two without looking like a super creep. Nathan was always her favorite to look at. There was just something about him.

Today, he looked anxious. He sat quietly, his legs shaking beneath the table. He seemed to be on high alert about something, which was strange considering his family basically owns the ground they step on and he never once had an issue for that very reason.

Alexis got her food and sat down, facing him from her table. Every now and then she would look up from her lunch and see what he was doing. She saw him force a few laughs with Victoria, another high and mighty individual at the school.

He spotted Alexis looking at him and scowled at her, her eyes shifted quickly back to her food and she lowered her head. _Shit_ , she thought to herself, trying not to choke on the food she piled in her mouth.

She got up to toss her food and decided to go to the bathroom to wait out the rest of the period.

The stalls were empty, giving her a bit of relief. She sighed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look like shit," she ruffled her brown and faded pink gradated hair with her fingers. She was on the shorter side, with a petite torso and thicker bottom. Her skin was pale, even more pale with the way she's been feeling, and her blue eyes had dark circles to go along with it.

The door busted open, making her heart practically jump out of her chest.

"What the-" she saw Nathan walking furiously towards her, "this is the girls bathroom, what are you-"

"What the fuck were you staring at? Huh?" he cornered her into the wall, where she began to fear for what was going to happen.

"Fucking answer me!"

"I-I was just _looking_ at you!" she answered quickly, not sure what to even say to him.

"Why?" he got closer, gritting his teeth in her face.

"I don't fucking know, you looked...alert, or something! Can you please get out of my face now?" she tried to put her hand up but he pushed it away, punching at the wall beside her head. She let out a small squeel, closing her eyes tight and covering her face with her arms.

"Whatthefuckever," he scoffed, walking furiously out of the bathroom.

She stayed leaned against the wall, still shocked by what just happened. Her eyes began to water and she wiped away a tear from her cheek before taking a deep breath in and shaking off that feeling.

The door opened again, much more calmly than before. Thankfully it was a familiar face and not Nathan coming back for more.

"Alexis?" the girl said.

"Max, hey," she said, fixing herself in the mirror.

"Is everything...alright?" she asked, seeing the distress on her face.

"Yeah, I think so. Just need to get my thoughts in order," she wiped her eye, "so, are you submitting anything to that contest in Mr. Jefferson's class?"

"The 'Everyday Heroes' contest? Eh, I might. How about you?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what I'll shoot, but I think I will."

Max was still in class and had to hurry back before she got in trouble, but Alexis stayed in the bathroom for the remaining time of her lunch period, looking on her phone and thinking about what she was going to do for the contest.

Her mind was blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis continued her day nervously walking through the halls between periods since her encounter with Nathan. He was unusually scary as of late and she didn't want to deal with that again, but, unfortunately, she had a Fine Arts class with him at the end of the day.

If she didn't have to finish this last project for a large chunk of her grade, she would've gladly skipped out. Just her luck.

As time stood agonizingly still, she stared at the clock with hopes of it speeding up. Any second now the bell will ring and she would have to come face-to-face with an angry Nathan once again.

Maybe he was calm by now, maybe he was even more angered. Either way, she just wanted to get it over with.

She gulped as the big hand moved slightly, the bell ringing throughout the entire school.

 _Here we go_ , she thought to herself as she shoved her English notebook into her lime green backpack. She stood up, walking slowly out of the classroom and to the next, which was conveniently just a few doors down.

As she walked in, she glanced at all the seats until she reached her own. He was always late to this class, though, so she would still have to wait a few minutes.

She placed her bag on the floor next to her seat and went to get her work. She walked to the thin elongated drawers to take out her art piece. There was a large sheet of watercolor paper with newsprint taped over it to keep it from getting dirty.

She took the sheet out gently and brought it to her table, going into her backpack and feeling for her personal art supplies. She always preferred her own over what was provided by the school. Granted, they did have top quality supplies, but there were certain things she was comfortable using over said items.

She examined her piece as her classmates piled in and the bell rang once again to signal everyone must be in their classes. The project was to demonstrate texture and proper placement of items in a picture to create movement throughout, something she was also able to use in her photography class.

Before starting, she looked around again. Still no Nathan. As much as he was an intimidating student as well as classmate, he never did skip classes. At least not this one. She was sure of that. But today, he just didn't show up.

It was a load off her back, she didn't have to deal with that again.

After class ended and the school day was finally over, she walked back to the dorms.

Her room was simple. She had her bed, a desk with her PC and printer, a flat screen TV and a shelf for her gaming consoles. The walls were pretty empty with the exception of a couple of posters of her favorite bands and TV shows.

For the rest of the day she did her usual routine of getting into pajamas and playing games with some friends until she fell asleep to repeat her day all over again.

The next morning she got up and headed straight to the showers. It was a shared shower room and she hated it with a passion. She didn't want to hear the morning gossip of Victoria and her posse, who always took showers at the same time as Alexis. Then again, it kept her up to par with what was going on in school since she didn't socialize much with anyone.

"She's going to look like a fool to the entire school," Alexis walked in on Victoria chatting up Taylor and Courtney.

Alexis gave a sarcastic smile as she headed straight to the shower, getting an eye roll in return. Victoria was barely nice to anyone; She was the female equivalent to Nathan.

She really hadn't the slightest idea what she was up to today, but it seemed Victoria was always out to make other people's lives harder than they already were. She was just thankful that she wasn't a target. At least not yet.

She finished up her shower and got clothes on while wrapping her hair in her towel. She walked to the mirror to brush her teeth and then returned to her room to get her stuff together.

She decided to let her hair air dry today and just put it up in a loose ponytail before grabbing her backpack to leave.

First class dragged. She didn't particularly enjoy math at all, but does anyone really enjoy math? It's just mandatory.

She was rather excited for her science class, which helped math go by quicker. The subject they were on was about geology, something she actually enjoyed. Now _this_ she could understand.

The entire day dragged for her until she got to her art class. This time Nathan wasn't absent. He sat at his table with his work sprawled in front of him, surprisingly early to class.

Alexis swallowed, hoping she could try and fix his attitude towards her by taking a look at what he was creating. She walked over to the table, her eyebrows raising in slight shock.

His piece was very provocative and dark, almost.. _kinky?_ His medium was charcoal, making for a very smooth appearance which kind of went against the edgy subject.

"Wow, that's looking good so far, Nathan," she commented, taking a better look at the picture.

He turned swiftly, giving her a dirty look, "oh, it's _you_. Whatever."

"I was just being nice. What is your problem?" she asked, getting rather annoyed by him now. This seemed to just anger him more.

"Why the fuck are you being nice to _me_? We haven't spoke a single word, ever."

"Why do I have to have a reason?"

"It's because of the bathroom, isn't it? You're trying to make up for that, huh?" he laughed, turning back to his work. His legs were shaking and he was agitated more than she's ever seen.

"I-I- No, that's not-" she sighed, "forget it."

She grabbed her work and pulled it out, taking her seat and trying to finish her project without thinking of that interaction. At least he didn't punch anything, right? That's always a good thing.

Her piece was the opposite of his - Light, vibrant, relaxed. Not at all what she was feeling inside, but it would get her a good grade.

 _Oh well_ , she thought, _let's just get this day over with.._

When the bell rang, she decided to stay after to finish her project as she was almost finished. Everyone rushed off, including Nathan, who practically ran out of the room like he was late for a very important date.

"Good work, Alexis. You're really putting to use what you learned," her teacher praised, making her smile. Finally, some recognition. Even if it was as small as telling her she's going in the right path, she will take it. Hell, she needed it.

She studied her image, wondering what she needed to add to give it that final touch.

"Maybe... _this_ ," she picked her brush from the water cup and swirled it in some yellow paint, allowing the water to pool up and thin out the color. She raised it to her picture and began painting over the blues, turning them into a nice shade of green.

 _ **Bang!** _ She jumped, her brush sliding over the paper and going over areas she didn't want to touch, "shi-"

Before she could think about what the loud noise was or her mess up, everything around her began to blur and speed up like someone rewinding or fast-forwarding a movie.

She started to panic, looking everywhere and trying to focus on one thing, but nothing would slow down. What the fuck was happening to her?


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck!" she yelled just as her world came to a halt. She fell from her stool, looking at all her classmates faces, who gave her looks of concern and fear. How is it possible that they were still here? What about that loud noise?

She stayed on the ground, leaned up by her hands, trying to catch her breath as her mind raced with questions.

"Alexis, are you alright?" the teacher asked, pulling her from the highway of thoughts.

"The noise, didn't..didn't you hear it?" she looked to everyone, but they clearly had no idea what she was talking about. Nathan even gave her a weird, yet worried, look.

"N-Nevermind," she got up, brushing her hands off and sitting back in her chair. She's never felt more embarrassed in her life and everyone was still staring at her.

"Alright, everyone, please get back to work. And, Alexis? Speak to me after class?" the teacher suggested. She just avoided eye contact as her cheeks burned so much that she could swear her skin was going to peel right off.

She could barely begin to wrap her brain around what had happened. Did it even happen? Was she even awake? Did she fall asleep during class and didn't realize? There was no way.

She looked at her work, shaking her head.

 _I nearly finished this, I know I did!_ she yelled internally, in disbelief that she had to redo what she swore up and down was already almost done just a minute ago.

She shakily grabbed hold of her brush. She couldn't focus enough to remember the direction she was going with her piece.

She picked up some color she thought she used, spreading it along the image slowly.

"No, that's not right," she whispered to herself. She sighed, placing the brush down on a paper towel. She closed her eyes, leaning her head in her hands.

She could feel it happening again. She didn't want to open her eyes. She squeezed them shut as everything around her sounded like a very low yet also very loud mess.

"Please, please," she said. It stopped.

Her eyes opened and she was still in the same class. She looked down at her work. Her previous mistake was now erased. Her brush was sat unused, and the class continued normally around her.

 _What is this? Why is this happening to me?_ she asked herself. Her stomach started to hurt, but she tried her best to ignore it.

The event happened again and again in different time frames. It was impossible for her to figure out when and why it would happen, if something she did triggered it, or if she were just going insane. All she knew was that she kept ending up in the same class, with the same people and the same picture in front of her.

This time she decided not to work on her piece at all. She was terrified to touch it. One move and it would all be gone in an instant. She didn't know what to do.

The bell eventually rang and she had nothing to show. She didn't want to be here anymore, packing her stuff and cleaning her work up.

"Alexis, you haven't added to your work. I'm shocked," the teacher came over.

"I-I'm not feeling too well today. I felt it wouldn't have added to my work if I didn't have a clear head. I've been brainstorming my next move, though. I will have it done tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't worry, I trust you're doing what you need to. You're a good student so I won't hold this against you. Feel better," she said to her, going back to her desk.

"Thanks."

Alexis put her work away, feeling slightly better than before. Maybe it was nothing. Maybe she just needed to rest and this will all be over when she wakes up.

She noticed Nathan had rushed out again. That didn't change.

She walked out of the classroom and towards the exit of the building. She couldn't wait to lay in bed and forget what was happening.

As she walked closer to the exit, she could hear the familiar loud noise, only closer to her and much more loud than before. It made her jump, but everything started to rewind again.

"No, no, no!" she cried out. Everything stopped. She expected to hear the noise again, but nothing. This time the fire alarms blared in her ear, making her jump.

She caught a glimpse of a female with blue hair running out of the bathroom. She wasn't a recognizable face and wondered if she was the reason the alarms were going off.

"Nathan?" Alexis asked as she saw him running from the girls bathroom. He had a thing with going in that bathroom. Probably causing more trouble again.

She rushed out of the building, squinting as she got outside. It was bright out and her head was pounding as it is.

The day was practically over, so the alarm going off really didn't hinder any class time. Everyone was going about their day normally when she looked around the campus. She wished she could do the same.

She walked over some papers, ignoring what they had to say. It was the least of her worries at the moment.

"Would Nathan Prescott please come to the front office. Thank you," Principal Wells spoke over the courtyard loudspeakers.

She figured the alarms were Nathan's doing and that he was going to get a mouthful from the principal which ultimately would go unnoticed by tomorrow, considering his power here.

She rushed to the dorms, quickly finding her own room. She fumbled with a key, not realizing how anxious she had become. Her hand was shaking as she shoved it into the keyhole, turning it to unlock it.

 _I really need to fucking chill right now, holy shit!_ she shut her door and paced the empty space of her room. She wanted to cry, but knew that would do nothing to help. If there was even anything to be helped.

* * *

 **Thanks for the follows and/or favorites. If you like what you're reading so far, please give me a heads up so I know if I should focus more or less on this story.**


End file.
